Adivina a quién le toca hacer la cena
by Luxami
Summary: El peor día de sus vidas llegó en el momento que Reiji tocó su límite. Ahora que su hermano les ha obligado a tener que hacerse su propia cena, toca la catástrofe en la cocina.


_Hello, everybody. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí con algo nuevo. Dando vueltas por aquí estoy, pero lo que es subir algún fic… dejémoslo ahí._

 _DiaLovers es posiblemente un otome que me fascina en muchos aspectos y me repugna en otros. El anime es otro tema, porque yo solo lo veo para reírme de las barbaridades que han hecho. Sin embargo, me molesta un poco que el tema de ellos como hermanos sea algo que toquen muy por encima y no intenten profundizar una "relación". Así que este fic lo he hecho con la intención de darle esa relación que falta, con un toque de humor, olvidándonos un poco de que son unos vampiros abusivos (esos bad ending…). ¿Quizás OoC? Espero que no._

 _PD: He decidido dejar algunas cosas sin doblar al español, pues no me da la gana poner "bitch-chan" como debería, porque ni quedaría bien, ni quiero tener insultos aquí._

 _Disclaimer: Ambientado en el primer juego, nada de Diabolik Lovers me pertenece._

 _Sipnosis: El peor día de sus vidas llegó en el momento que Reiji tocó su límite. Ahora que su hermano les ha castigado obligándoles a hacerse su propia cena, toca el caos en la cocina._

Adivina a quién le toca hacer la cena

En el mismo momento que la puerta principal se abrió, todo movimiento dentro de la mansión quedó helado al instante. Apenas terminaba de abrirse la puerta, la cabeza de Reiji iba asomando poco a poco para encontrarse con la viva imagen de una batalla recién librada en la gran sala, donde sus hermanos parecían intentar ocultar su pánico al mismo tiempo que estaban demasiado paralizados como para separarse de las posiciones en las que se encontraban al oír la puerta.

—Eh… — Yui parecía querer decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio, pero era incapaz de pensar claramente cómo salvar la situación.

Kanato, que se encontraba en el suelo pareciendo ocultar a Teddy con su cuerpo, le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Shuu también estaba tirado en el suelo, con mirada de cansancio que apenas dirigía hacia su hermano recién llegado. Ayato y Raito, que se agarraban el uno al otro como si estuvieran envueltos en una fiera pelea, eran incapaces de soltarse y disimular la situación. Subaru, al lado de Yui y al pie de las escaleras, parecía recuperar la facultad de movimiento y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal que estaban tirados por todo el suelo.

—Está bien… —empezó a decir Reiji colocándose bien las gafas y cerrando los ojos pareciendo pensar qué decir a continuación —… quiero una buena explicación a por qué parece que la policía acaba de registrar este sitio.

Ayato y Raito se soltaron al tiempo que empezaron a gritar cosas distintas. El ruido de sus gritos se ahogó cuando Kanato empezó a lloriquear sobre algo que le parecía imperdonable. Shuu no parecía tener muchas ganas de levantarse y simplemente rodó por el suelo para alejarse de sus hermanos. Reiji miraba impávido a su hermano mayor moverse como si fuera una croqueta, casi ignorando a los menores que no paraban de gritar cosas ininteligibles. Shuu paró de rodar al pasar por encima de un charco, y soltó un ligero "oh". Yui se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando ahogar la risa. El casi insonoro bufido que sonó en su lugar, llamó la atención de todos y la convirtió en el centro de atención de los Sakamaki.

—Tú — Reiji casi la atravesaba con la mirada — Explica esto.

— ¿Yo? — Yui se señaló a si misma después de dar un brinco de susto al notar la brutalidad con la que parecía amenazarla.

—No veo a nadie más lo suficientemente sincero para responderme en esa dirección — contestó Reiji antes de mirar de reojo al resto de sus hermanos.

Yui no sabía si sentirse halagada a eso, pues en ese lado de la sala solo se encontraba ella.

—Pues… —antes de continuar hablando, Yui miró a cada uno de los chicos, todos con los ojos clavados en ella. Sentía tanto miedo que negó con la cabeza muchas veces y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Reiji se sintió estúpido por haber esperado que ella confesara alguna fechoría de los salvajes con los que compartía sangre. Esta vez señaló a Kanato, que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando a Teddy como si se lo fuera a robar.

— ¡Es culpa tuya, Reiji! — gritó Ayato a su derecha — ¡No debiste haber salido diciendo que encargabas al más maduro a vigilar la casa!

—Pero… — comenzó a decir Reiji intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de que aquí no hay nadie más maduro que tú, mamá? — dijo Raito con sorna mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Yo nunca dije…

—A veces es mejor ahorrar las palabras — le cortó Shuu, aún acostado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Dejadme hablar, inútiles! — rugió Reiji mientras golpeaba la puerta, cerrándola completamente.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre sus hermanos. Sin embargo, Reiji se quedó sin decir nada y simplemente suspiró. Subaru se acercó hasta él, con los trozos de cristal que había recogido en su mano. Llevó esa misma mano hasta la cara de su hermano, esperando que mirara los trozos fijamente.

—Esto no he sido yo — fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarlos caer delante de él.

En ese instante comenzó una serie de gritos que seguramente pudieron oírse a través de todos los pueblos vecinos. La ira que Reiji parecía haber acumulado a lo largo de los años que había convivido con sus hermanos (toda su vida) se hizo patente en ese mismo momento a través de palabras. No dio ni un solo golpe. Todo eran palabras, e insultos que no llegaban a poder ser considerados palabrotas, pues él nunca se iba a reducir a eso. Ayato había caído al suelo por una fuerza feroz que le había hecho tambalearse con cada palabra. Raito lucía asombrado pero también asustado, y alzaba sus manos esperando que parara. Kanato y Yui estaban a punto de llorar. Subaru no podía abrir más los ojos de lo aterrado que estaba en ese momento.

—…¡ya os podéis buscar la vida para comer esta noche, inútiles! — gritó finalmente tirando hacia Subaru la bolsa que llevaba en la mano todo el tiempo.

Subaru no llegó a atraparla a tiempo y cayó al suelo. Se oyó el sonido de algo que se quebraba. Se habían roto todos los huevos. Subaru levantó la mirada temblando para mirar como a Reiji le comenzaba a crecer un aura oscura a su espalda mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

—Eso sí que no he sido… — Subaru no logró terminar de hablar, pues Ayato había corrido a agarrarle desde atrás y le tapaba la boca con la mano, casi intentando arrancarle la cara.

—Cállate, hermanito, creo que ya has hecho bastante — susurró Ayato mostrando una sonrisa aterrada hacia Reiji.

En vez de volver a gritar como un loco, Reiji volvió a colocarse bien las gafas y pasó a través de todo el caos para subir a las escaleras, yendo hacia su habitación. Nuevamente la sala quedó en silencio.

— ¿Y qué hay para cenar entonces? — preguntó Kanato mirando la bolsa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Es todo culpa tuya! — gritó Ayato a Subaru mientras le soltaba.

— ¿Mía? ¡Esto no habría pasado si no os hubierais peleado y hubierais roto ese jarrón! ¡Jarrones, más bien!

Antes de que Ayato pudiera intentar golpearle, Raito se interpuso al meterse en medio saliendo de quién sabe dónde y poniendo una mano delante de cada uno, provocando que se separaran aún más, pues ninguno parecía querer que su mano les tocara. Kanato ahora empezó a picar la bolsa con un dedo, como si estuviera comprobando que estuviera viva. Ayato les dio la espalda a sus hermanos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—Supongo que hoy nos quedamos sin cena — dijo pensativo.

— ¡Mira que hay que ser tonto!, ¿por qué no hacemos la cena nosotros? — reprochó Subaru apretando los dientes, como si ese comentario le hubiera cabreado.

—El tonto eres tú, ¿acaso sabes cocinar? — contratacó el pelirrojo mirándole de reojo.

—La chica sabe cocinar — dijo Shuu antes de que Subaru pudiera volver a entrar en la pelea.

Si no fuera porque todos se giraron a mirar a Yui, se hubieran dado cuenta que de alguna forma Shuu había acabado acostado en el sillón en la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Yo? — Yui volvió a señalarse a sí misma y sintió una sensación de déjà vu, pues nuevamente todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

Antes de que pudiera volver a decir nada, Ayato y Raito la cogieron y llevaron casi a rastras hacia la cocina. Unos minutos más tarde entraron Subaru y Kanato, solo para sorprenderse al ver a sus dos hermanos colocándose un delantal. Yui ya tenía el suyo puesto y parecía avergonzada de como lucía el azul oscuro en ella. Recogiendo su pelo en una coleta, intentaba girar hacia otro lado, pues notaba como Ayato y Raito la miraban fijamente, este último relamiéndose los labios.

— ¿Qué hacéis con eso puesto? — preguntó Subaru alzando una ceja.

—Poniéndonos en situación, Subaru-kun~ — ronroneó Raito guiñándole un ojo.

A Subaru le entraron ganas de suicidarse.

— ¡Yo también quiero! — Kanato corrió hacia ellos después de dejar a Teddy bien sentado en la mesa.

—Ni siquiera me habéis dicho que queréis de cenar. Yo no puedo cocinar cualquier cosa —dijo Yui casi en un susurro.

—Has estado practicando con Reiji. Deberías saber hacer todo lo que hace él — afirmó Ayato cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no funciona así — murmuró Yui frotándose las manos nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, bitch-chan, por mí puedes hacer lo que tú quieras —susurró Raito cerca de su oído.

A Yui se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo cuando Raito frotó su mejilla contra la suya. Ayato tiró del brazo de su hermano para separarlo de ella.

— ¡Yo quiero algo dulce! — gritó Kanato a tiempo detener la discusión de los otros dos.

—Lo dulce normalmente es el postre, Kanato — dijo Raito mirándole con incredulidad.

—Pues yo quiero takoyaki — añadió Ayato — Y que estén crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro.

— ¿Tú estás escuchando lo que dice Raito? — gruñó Subaru.

—No me importa lo que dice — se quejó Ayato.

Raito fingió decepción. Kanato pasó por detrás de él para acercarse a Yui y casi tiró de su mano para hacer que se inclinara a su altura.

—Algo dulce — susurró con una mirada asesina.

Raito tiró de Kanato, pero no soltó a Yui y esta cayó sobre el pecho de Subaru. El albino sintió como si el aire dejará de llegar a sus pulmones y el rojo de vergüenza se convirtió en un morado enfermizo. Yui se apartó rápidamente y Subaru vio el paraíso al volver a sentir el aire en su cuerpo. Ayato pensó en decir algo, pero en cuanto abrió la boca estornudó y casi toda la saliva que había acumulado, acabó en la camisa de Subaru.

—Uy — río Ayato tapándose la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿Ves ahora por qué hay que llevar delantal? —Raito parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Subaru seguía congelado en el mismo sitio de antes. Sin decir nada, cogió lentamente los platos que había en la mesa y comenzó a tirarlos todos contra la pared a una velocidad descomunal. Los trillizos gritaron horrorizados mientras una imagen de Reiji cabreado se les pasaba por la cabeza. Yui agarró a Subaru por la muñeca para hacerle parar, y este se detuvo al instante, con un rubor que hacía que su cara luciera como una bombilla roja.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Reiji después de todo el ruido que habían causado. Sin embargo, no se escuchó nada. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Shuu había aparecido detrás de Kanato.

El chillido que soltó Kanato asustó tanto al resto que se sumaron todos a gritar al unísono. Shuu se tapó los oídos mirándolos atónitos. Después de un rato de estar abrazados y temblando, se relajaron al ver que nuevamente no iba a venir Reiji.

— ¿Por qué tienes que entrar así? — murmuró Subaru con cara de molestia.

Shuu se limitó a ignorar la pregunta y miró su camisa.

— ¿Eso son mocos?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Subaru no se había detenido a mirar detenidamente su camisa.

Y sí, parecía que no solo había caído saliva encima. Subaru corrió fuera de la cocina a darse una ducha. Shuu nuevamente se quedó mirando al resto.

— ¿Vais a hacer la cena o qué? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Ayato alzó una ceja y le miró apretando los dientes. Shuu simplemente fue a sentarse sobre una silla y se quedó dormido, con los brazos cruzados y la cara contra la mesa. Raito no sabía si reír. Kanato volvió a coger de la mano a Yui y tiró de ella pidiendo que se diera prisa, pues tenía hambre. Yui se dirigió a la nevera y a la despensa y empezó a coger tantas cosas como pudo.

—Bueno, con lo que hay aquí, creo que puedo hacer arroz y verduras — dijo débilmente.

Raito se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró bien todo lo que había en la mesa.

—Con todo lo que hay… ¿y solo podemos hacer eso? — preguntó decepcionado.

—Casi todo son especias o ingredientes de platos muy difíciles — Yui parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Eres una inútil — chilló Ayato.

—No hay dulces… — se lamentó Kanato.

—Da igual. Da igual — dijo repentinamente Raito moviendo la mano con desdén — Podemos inventar nuestros propios platos.

Mientras que las caras de Kanato y Ayato se iluminaban al escuchar las palabras del mayor de ellos, Yui no parecía tan segura. Pero todo lo que tuvo que decir importo poco a los trillizos. Ayato empezó a verter aceite sobre una sartén y comenzó a tirar muchas cosas distintas dentro, y casi se asustó al ver como saltaban en el aceite que hervía. Kanato se negaba a que Raito añadiera más sal a lo que fuera que tenía dentro del caldero. Yui sentía como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba y veía venir algo horrible.

Ella comenzó a cortar la verdura al otro lado de la cocina, mientras oía como Raito pedía calma a sus hermanos, pues iban muy deprisa. Sin embargo, toda la habitación olía a quemado. Casi dos horas después, llamaron al resto de hermanos a la mesa del comedor. Incluso Reiji bajo silencioso, sin nombrar nada respecto al incidente anterior ni a los extraños ruidos y gritos provenientes de la cocina. Shuu eran incapaz de dormirse en la mesa, ya que su estómago no dejaba de rugir. Subaru traía una camisa nueva que era exactamente igual a la que llevaba antes. Los trillizos entraron en el comedor llevando sus respectivos platos en la mano, con una tapa cubriendo cada uno. Ayato fue el primero en dejar su plato sobre la mesa y mostrar lo que había dentro.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…? — Reiji ni siquiera sabía que decir al ver lo que parecía un montón de takoyaki quemado.

—Son takoyaki de col. En realidad de takoyaki no tienen nada, pero se me ha quemado lo que lo cubría. Ni siquiera sé si eso era lo que cubre el takoyaki, pero bueno — empezó a decir Ayato pensativo mirando al techo.

— ¡Nos toca! ¡Teddy y yo hemos hecho lo mejor! — dijo Kanato agarrando con fuerza a Teddy con una mano y destapando su plato con la otra.

Definitivamente lo que había en ese plato eran gusanos quemados.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso, Kanato? — preguntó Ayato tapándose la boca para no vomitar.

—No lo sé. Son muchas cosas que parecían dulces.

El resto de presentes decidió que era mejor no decir nada. Raito decidió lucirse dejando delicadamente su plato en la mesa y se relamió los labios antes de destapar el plato más normal de todos.

—Al menos espero que ese arroz sea comestible — murmuró Shuu mirando de reojo al mayor de los trillizos, que parecía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eso no se puede comer. Le ha echado mucha sal —se quejó Kanato.

—Es para paladares exquisitos — dijo Raito poniendo mala cara.

—En resumen, no tenemos cena — susurró Reiji mientras se levantaba.

Al ver como se levantaba de su asiento, al resto de hermanos se le ilumino la cara con la idea de que finalmente fuera hacerles la cena. Yui hizo un sonido brusco con la boca, pero que consiguió llamar la atención de todos. Ninguno se había fijado en el enorme plato con verduras que llevaba en la mano.

—Yo he hecho esto — dijo débilmente sin levantar la vista.

— ¡La inútil ha hecho algo bueno! — gritó Ayato, pero se arrepintió al instante al notar la mirada asesina que venía de parte de Reiji.

—Al menos alguien sabe lo que significa la palabra "comida" — gruñó él.

— ¿Algo que se come? — dijo Shuu casi en un murmullo.

Reiji se negó a responder a eso. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Yui y le ayudó con el plato dejándolo en la mesa. Antes de que alguno de los trillizos pudiera alcanzar algo de lo que había, Reiji les apartó.

—Vosotros os coméis eso — señaló a los platos que emitían olores raros.

Los trillizos gritaron indignados, pero enseguida recapacitaron que tras todo lo que había pasado, no podían tirar más del límite de Reiji. Sin embargo, durante la comida la disputa se convirtió en comprobar quién era el peor cocinero, y acabaron con la comida volando por encima de sus cabezas. Definitivamente, no habían aprendido nada.


End file.
